


D is for Drinks

by Kennesaw



Category: Changeling: the Dreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennesaw/pseuds/Kennesaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Whidbey Changeling Alphabet Drabbles Series 1





	D is for Drinks

“And this is the…?”

“Caipirinha,” Serafina answered helpfully.

“Which is?” Kit asked, keeping exasperation out of their voice.

“Sugar, lime, and cachaça,”

Kit raised an eyebrow and sipped, smiling after a moment.

“I’ll consider it, Sera.” Kit smiled to make sure their new bartender knew they were listening. “For now, beer and whiskey. It’s a bar, not a cocktail hour. Flyers’ Afterburner, Wicked Teuton’s Das Hefe, and the DB Doppelbock, to start with. Standbys on the whiskey, plus I’m going to look into Ardberg and a couple others.”

“You got it, boss.”

Kit grinned and sipped their...whatever it’s called.


End file.
